La relecture ou Comment dépenser son énergie
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Séquelle de "Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?"/ Suite à leur enfermement forcé, Heero et Duo s'ennuient. Si les propositions de Yuy ne semblent pas enthousiasmer son coéquipier, celui-ci pourrait se trouver une occupation... inédite !


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Titre :** La relecture ou comment dépenser son énergie

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte (dommage?)

**Rating :** K+

**Défi :**  
Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
Pour le thème "**_énergie_**".

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF  
Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

**Note :** Ceci est une séquelle de « Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ? »

* * *

**La relecture ou comment dépenser son énergie****

* * *

**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell étaient coincés dans leur minuscule appartement de douze mètres carré. Deux jours qu'ils étaient là après un crash en plein océan avec leurs armures mobiles. Deux jours qu'ils se cachaient pour échapper à OZ, l'organisation militaire comme toujours en avait après eux. On aurait pu leur opposer qu'ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas commettre d'actions terroristes si l'on n'avait pas conscience de la situation précaire des Colonies, mais que voulez-vous ?

Présenté ainsi, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il n'y avait aucune interactivité entre eux – ce n'était pas comme si Yuy était connu comme étant un grand bavard.

Mais ils avaient parlé, affiché leur ras-le-bol respectif, que ce soit de l'enfermement pour Duo que pour les soupirs du natté pour Heero.

« …Par contre tu as peut être une idée pour canaliser ? » Avait interrogé le natté.

Heero s'était retourné pour ne pas laisser paraitre le léger sourire qui s'esquissait sur ses lèvres.

« A voir… »

'A voir' ça ne voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois… Et si jamais Maxwell avait vu le sourire de Yuy, il aurait aussitôt perdu le sien.

Duo était descendu du haut des lits superposés, descendant les premiers barreaux de l'échelle pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond bas avant de sauter au sol souplement.

« Expose-moi ton plan ! »

Heero se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure puis lança d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Tu peux nettoyer la chambre, elle en a besoin. »

« Non mais t'es pas vrai toi ! » Râla Duo en se passant une main sur le front, soulevant sa frange. « Je croyais que tu avais une vraie idée, moi. »

« C'est une vraie idée. Le balai est là. » Dit-il en désignant le coin de la pièce où se tenait la porte d'entrée. En effet, dans un carton posé à même le sol se tenait un balai, quelques chiffons ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un détergeant quelconque.

« Celle-là, tu l'as rêvée, Yuy. Je suis pas ta bonne. » Lança Maxwell en lui adressant un regard noir, la main sur son front à présent pointée en direction du jeune homme toujours assis sur sa chaise.

« Je croyais que tu voulais dépenser de l'énergie. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. »

Un peu mouché par ce qui était à ses yeux une mauvaise blague, Duo marmonna quelques paroles peu aimables dans sa barbe mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Sinon tu peux écrire ton rapport, tu n'as rien fait depuis deux jours. » Rétorqua Heero avec toujours le même flegme tout en se levant pour lui laisser la place.

« Pfff ! Pas besoin. T'as qu'à ajouter mon nom sur le tien, ça suffira amplement. »

« Sûrement pas. »

« Égoïste ! »

« Fainéant. »

« On a tout fait ensemble, je vois pas ce que je pourrai ajouter à ton truc. »

« Il n'y a rien à y ajouter, écris ta version. »

Sur ce, Yuy quitta définitivement le bureau pour se rendre du côté de la kitchenette : un coin composé d'un évier, d'un réchaud et d'un placard en hauteur.

Soupirant puis secouant la tête, Duo prit néanmoins la place de son camarade. Quelque part il était curieux de voir un de ses rapports. Lui ne savait pas toujours comment rédiger les siens, quelle place il devait laisser à ses jugements, le côté subjectif qui influençait chaque personne dans ce qu'elle écrivait, mais aussi la quantité de détails qu'il mettait dedans. Rien de tel que la comparaison pour savoir ce que l'on vaut et se corriger de ses propres faiblesses !

Il ne mit pas trop longtemps à trouver le fichier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. C'était un document classique d'un éditeur de texte libre de droit que lui aussi utilisait lorsqu'il devait faire ce genre de tâche. Double cliquant sur le document existant, il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il le vit s'afficher à l'écran.

Était-ce un code utilisé lors de la guerre ?

Non, Duo réussissait à reconnaitre certains termes.

Était-ce une langue autre que celle qu'ils parlaient ?

Duo aurait sans doute dû répondre non également, mais pour le coup le « oui » menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

_…une foie dans la bases nous nous somme rendu dent le secteur B12, à fin de pauser nos explosif…_

Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, puis les rouvrit et relut ce qui ressemblait à une phrase. Rien n'avait changé. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté puis se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son camarade qui se servait un verre d'eau.

« Heu, Heero, c'est ton rapport, _ça _? » s'enquit-il en montrant l'alignement de symboles cursifs à l'écran.

« Hn. »

« Rassure-moi, c'est un 'hn' non ? »

« Si. Que veux-tu que ça soit ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu les fautes ? »

« Quelles fautes ? »

Ça y est, ils venaient d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Ce n'était pas possible. …Ou alors Yuy ne connaissait vraiment rien à l'orthographe et la grammaire ?

« Je ne vois pas où est ton problème. J'envoie toujours ce genre de rapport et J ne m'a jamais fait aucune remarque. » Finit par dire Heero en haussant les épaules.

Soufflé, Duo finit néanmoins par reprendre la parole avec une animosité certaine…

« Mais c'est pas vrai, j'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une telle brêle en ortho' ! T'as pas honte de vouloir envoyer ça ? Après on s'étonnera que ton mentor ait des yeux bioniques, il a dû se péter les originaux à lire ton charabia ! »

« … »

« Je peux pas laisser ça comme ça ! » Ouvrant un onglet de révision, Duo entreprit de commencer à corriger le rapport de son camarade.

Heero cilla plusieurs fois en le voyant agir de la sorte. Puis il cilla de nouveau en voyant les marques rouges s'ajouter à l'écran et des commentaires bleus s'afficher sur la droite de l'écran au fur et à mesure que le second pilote corrigeait le texte.

Heureusement pour le natté, le rapport ne faisait que trois pages, ainsi en une heure pendant laquelle Yuy l'avait regardé faire, assis sur une seconde chaise à côté du bureau, il eut enfin fini.

Relisant le travail une dernière fois, Duo se leva et pointant l'écran du regard reprit la parole.

« Bon, j'ai une mission pour toi ! Tu vas me relire et corriger définitivement tout ça. »

Voyant le regard un peu perdu du premier pilote, il continua.

« C'était vraiment épouvantable, mais si tu lis les annotations tu devrais pouvoir arranger ça. C'est une question de volonté. »

C'est un Heero silencieux qui se déplaça pour voir ce que Duo avait mis sur son rapport.

Après quelques secondes où il jaugea l'étendue du désastre, il dit sur un ton désolé.

« Tu sais, je ne suis jamais allé à l'école. »

« Je n'y suis allé qu'un an, c'est pas une raison. » Lança Maxwell en lui donnant une bourrade amicale, un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Hn. »

« Attends une seconde ! » Se reprit Duo comme s'il venait d'avoir un éclair de génie.

Se remettant sur le haut du document, il tapa rapidement une ligne en noir.

_Relecteur : Duo Maxwell |_

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
